A Tale of Three Kingdoms
by ilovemyparents390
Summary: Anankos, the leader of Valla, starts a war between the nations of Hoshido and Nohr under false pretenses and bases. Now the fate of the world lies within the hands of the Nohrian princess Kamui, her Vallite brother Corrin, and their mysterious Hoshidan cousin Azura. Fate will tie these three together as they embark on a journey to save the world from the dragon king.
1. Prologue Part 1: Anankos's Beginnings

With a click, the camera turned on.

In front of it sat a hooded figure, staring at the camera he was placing on the table in front of him. The hood obscured his eyes and nose, but his lips were visible curling into a warm smile as he leaned back, admiring his work.

He twirled a lock of icy blue hair through his fingers, hesitating for a second before he spoke.

"Hello, everybody-"

The camera fell over.

The view of the man tilted sideways as the camera plummeted to the ground, landing on the floor with a dull thump that echoed throughout the room.

"Ah- oh, no-" He picked the camera and set it on the table, laughing a bit as he did so. His smile had widened, and though you couldn't see much of his face, it was obvious he was excited and happy.

"As I was saying- hello, hello, welcome to my channel! My name is Anankos- I haven't decided on a channel name yet, so just call me that," he grinned.

"Anyways, this channel is mainly going to be for one thing-" He hesitated for a moment, clearly dissatisfied with the script he had pulled up on the computer screen to read.

"Showing off all of those dank m... emes?" He hoped he was pronouncing it right.

"That's about all for now. Be sure to subscribe so you'll be notified when I start my uploads!" He waved before reaching over to end the video. He could edit in effects later- right now, Anankos was just happy his recording had gone well. He decided to keep the camera falling in the video, hoping it would add a level of irony.

When the video was uploaded, his few viewers saw him as he had been recording, but with added special effects. Anankos had decided to add generic MLG formatted effects, such as air horns and rainbow filters.

It didn't take long for his subscriber count to rise. Haven taken the name Mikutsume, Anankos continued to upload videos for his steadily growing fanbase. His followers, taking particular adoration in his "MEME COMPILATION!" videos, flocked every time he uploaded. Soon, Anankos had upwards of 5,000 subscribers, an impressive amount, considering his channel had only been created within the month.

Eventually, after Anankos's channel had grown at an exponential rate, something happened that would change the course of everything.

A game was released, a game many YouTubers gathered to play.

Minecraft.

That fateful game was eventually noticed by Anankos, who deduced that the children had a particular liking for it. As his fanbase consisted mostly of small kids, he decided to make an episode of him playing it.

The episode was met with great success, and within an incredibly short period of time, Anankos had broken the 100,000 subscriber milestone.

He loved each of his subscribers dearly and continued to create content for them. One day while Anankos was out vlogging to upload later, he accidentally bumped into a woman. He extended his hand to help her up, and as she was pulled up by him, their eyes met. It was love at first sight for Anankos- her ebony hair and amber eyes entranced Anankos as nothing had before. He introduced himself and invited the woman, Mikoto, to dinner, an offer she accepted.

Soon, they were dating. Anankos did not make the news public to his subscribers, worrying that if he did, they would somehow stop following him.

Mikoto and Anankos continued to grow their relationship, until finally, on that fateful morning, he asked the question. It had begun as usual as any day, the two of them meeting each other downstairs for breakfast.

"Mikoto, my love, I must ask you something," Anankos asked, his worries obvious. With his hood down, his red eyes were clearly visible darting from whatever was in his hands to Mikoto, who had turned to face him, her raven black hair swaying gently.

"Yes, dear?" she said softly, staring at him warmly with pure love in her eyes. It was a match made in heaven, one might say.

Anankos twitched one pointed ear before taking a step to Mikoto, lowering himself to one knee. He opened his hands to reveal a pristine, elegant silver and gold ring set with a pure diamond.

"Mikoto, my love, wi- will you marry me?" He blurted out, afraid that she might reject him.

Yet Mikoto embraced him, sobbing with joy. "Yes! Yes, of course!"

The ceremony was a quiet and private one held in Anankos's garden. When the two had been wed, Anankos sat down to record another video as Mikoto went to tell her sister the lovely news.

The camera turned on, and Anankos sat down.

"Hello, my lovelies!" He purred, clearly ecstatic. His eyes were brimming with happiness as his grin spread to his ears.

"I have a wonderful surprise for you all-" He raised his hand to show a wedding ring around his finger. "Look! As you might have guessed from the title, today I married the woman of my dreams," His grin was pure joy as he continued to speak.

"Her name is Mikoto. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Anankos gushed, giving a single tear of happiness. "We've been dating for months now- I just wanted to keep it as a surprise for you guys!" He giggled. "Anyways, that's all for now- goodbye, and be sure to like and subscribe!" The video ended and Anankos uploaded it to YouTube under the title "TODAY I MARRIED A PRINCESS..." His nearing-a-million followers swarmed the video as soon as it was uploaded, and within an hour, it had 500,000 views.

Unfortunately, this was the end of Anankos's happiness- for, you see, as dragons age, they slowly start to lose their sanity. Anankos was nearing that time.

Eventually, he switched from being a meme YouTuber to being a Minecraft let's player- a Minecrafter, as the kids called them. His subscriber count boomed as his content shifted.

Then, one day, a second video was uploaded that gained the attention of the masses. As the camera turned on, Anankos was clearly excited, something his viewers had been longing to see again, for he had grown dark and desolate in his videos.

"Hello, everybody! I have big news!"

The man's eyes were as wide and filled with joy as his smile as he stared at the camera.

"I've mentioned before in my videos that my wife, Mikoto, was pregnant. Yesterday was the day!" He paused to grin wider, his smile reaching his ears as he gestured towards something off camera, not realizing that his viewers couldn't see it.

"Mikoto gave birth to two beautiful babies- twins!" The camera panned to show two small babies, each with snow-white hair. They had seemingly inherited their father's eyes and ears, yet their mother's facial structure.

"A boy and a girl! We've named the boy Corrin and the girl Kamui." He explained, still nearly crying out of joy.

"I hope you all will continue to support me, Mikoto and our new kids!" He smiled, ending the video. It was uploaded to YouTube under the title "Meet The Royal Kids! (MY WIFE HAD TWINS?!)"

After this event, Anankos's life began to fall apart. His uploading time dipped from a consistent three times a week to once a month, if that. Anankos became entranced by one thought: humanity was weak. What were insects to a dragon like him? He should show his might by killing all those who defied him- and who wasn't to say all of humanity would eventually become dangers to his reign?

He realized that if he stayed, he was a danger to his family. So with regret and the last of his sanity, he fled his home, taking shelter in the caves of Valla.

A year later, Anankos had returned. Yet all had changed about him- he had gone completely mad. Anankos used his powers to kill and enslave hundreds of thousands of people who used to be his subjects. He possessed their corpses to make himself an army of likebots.

Mikoto and her sister, Arete, got wind of what had become of the beloved and benevolent ruler. They took their children- Arete's daughter Azura and the twins- and reluctantly escaped Valla, seeking refuge in the neighboring countries of Nohr and Hoshido. With many regrets, Mikoto and Arete were separated, Mikoto running to Hoshido and Arete fleeing to Nohr. Mikoto was accepted into the Hoshidan royal family, treated as if she was one of their own. Arete was accepted likewise by Nohr's King Garon.

Little did they all know, Anankos was not sitting dormant. His plan had been put into action, and he was going to do whatever it took to see it through. So he opened up YouTube one fateful morning and began browsing Sumeragi and Garon's channels, which had been lying abandoned for years after they realized the danger of YouTube to the mental health of its users, and began deciding his course of action...


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Journey Begins

The royal families of Nohr and Hoshido were living in peace. Their people were happy, as were Garon and Sumeragi. Yet when Arete and Mikoto fled to their new homes, bearing warnings about a mysterious curse that they could not directly speak the name of, lest they vanish, the Kings took it seriously. Garon personally knew exactly what his new mistress was referring to- for, you see, he had his own YouTube channel.

And he was friends with Anankos.

Anankos had almost taken over Garon's YouTube channel, instructing him to upload videos at his request, tailoring his content to better suit Anankos's own needs. Arete was not aware of this, yet after Garon threatened to kill her if she revealed any of the information to anyone, she knew it was no longer safe to stay. After realizing that Garon was friends with Anankos, Arete took her daughter, Azura, to a nearby lake and told her everything, sentencing herself to death. As Arete was dissolving into the water, she bestowed her necklace to a horrified Azura, instructing her to flee. With her dying breath, she mentioned the name of Mikoto before dissipating into the water, her necklace the only sign that she truly once existed.

Meanwhile, Mikoto was settling in with Sumeragi, desperately trying to explain the situation yet unable to speak about it. Sumeragi, believing her to be nothing more than a woman who had gone mad, took pity upon her and accepted her into the royal family. Eventually, Mikoto and Sumeragi had children to accompany her twins. Unfortunately, tragedy struck as Sumeragi was called to a meeting with King Garon. Unbeknownst to him and Mikoto alike, little Kamui had snuck into his bag and was resting when Sumeragi arrived at the meeting. As he was struck down by Garon's army, the little child fell out of the bag crying. Garon decided to take the child as his own, seizing it immediately and claiming it as a member of the royal family.

Mikoto and her family grew concerned after Sumeragi did not return for several days. Eventually, word reached back to the castle: Sumeragi had been killed, and Kamui was presumed dead as well.

Mikoto was devastated, and rightfully so. Her new husband and one of her children had been killed by the enemy ruler. She feared that a war would spark, and, to her horror and dismay, she was right. Hoshidan spies captured a fleeing Azura and brought her to Mikoto, who was as shocked to see the child as Azura herself was.

Azura was quickly accepted into the Hoshidan royal family as Kamui was to the Nohrians. Yet where does this leave Anankos?

The answer is simple.

Anankos was plotting the best way to get his son back.

Kamui was useless- Kamui would not be a suitable heir to the throne. Corrin was the perfect candidate to continue his reign of fear after Anankos- and he laughed at the mere thought- stepped down. The dirty Vallite woman had taken his children and fled to Hoshido. The filthy traitor had abandoned him. Seething with rage, Anankos decided to take Corrin back- by force.

Anankos summoned several of his likebots and sent them off to infiltrate Hoshido and return his precious son to him. Corrin had grown fond of the Hoshidan royalty. Little Sakura and Takumi would always play with him, and Big Sis Hinoka and Big Brother Ryoma would practice sparring with him. Mother loved him and his sister Azura was as kind as Corrin imagined someone could be.

It was a picturesque dream destined to shatter.

The spies infiltrated in the dead of night, seizing Corrin with no difficulty. Without a sound, he was returned to his father. The family awoke devastated to find that their sibling was missing, and Mikoto was absolutely heartbroken- her husband and children all gone within days.

Anankos exerted a bit of control over Corrin- Corrin was the heir to his bloodline, after all. He was told to do his father's bidding, and to fulfill orders without question. Corrin was taught that Anankos was always right, with no exceptions- he was to never doubt his father's rulings.

Kamui was integrated into the Nohrian family, growing close with all of her siblings. Xander was strong and protective. Camilla was loving and kind. Leo was harsh yet caring. Elise was a bundle of energy. Father was cruel at times, but Kamui knew it was always for the best.

Azura came to love her new Hoshidan siblings. Ryoma was firmly protective of her, declaring that nothing would ever happen to her. Hinoka began to train day and night to find Corrin and Kamui, wherever they might be. Takumi, though timid, grew to be almost as loyal as his older brother, though always possessing an air of nervousness. Sakura was shy, yet wishing for noting more than her family to be happy.

Anankos, meanwhile, was still plotting.

Plotting to overthrow the pathetic worms and insects that dared to defy him- those wretched creatures that thought they had any control over their lives-

He was planning. Anankos's plan was to spark a war between Nohr and Hoshido. But not a physical war- although that would certainly be a key aspect, watching the groveling filth claim each other's lives- a different war.

A war of likes and subscribers.

You see, the Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families had YouTube channels.

The Nohrian channel was run by Garon, who was a servant of Anankos in terms of video content. Anankos controlled almost every aspect of the channel, leaving Garon only to collect footage as Anankos could not.

The Hoshidan channel was run by Mikoto and, formerly, Sumeragi. With Sumeragi dead, Mikoto was left the sole owner of the channel. Yet Anankos was subtly masterminding her channel, too- his goal was to get the Nohrians and Hoshidans to engage in an all out subscriber battle.

None of the Hoshidans and Nohrians knew of YouTube.

There were a few glimpses in Xander's memory of his father mentioning something called YouTube, although he did not know what he was referring to. Likewise in Ryoma's mind was the vision of Mikoto desperately and quickly hiding something from him as he stepped into the room, the YouTube logo clear to see. He did not ask what it was, nor did Xander, and these fleeting gleams of the past were the only proof the two had of its existence.

As for everybody else?

They didn't have a clue.

Anankos's goal was to change that- to create a battle so large between the two channels that there would be no choice but to have a physical war.

Yes, the plan was perfect.

And Corrin would help him do it.

Several years later, in the dark rooms of the Nohrian castle, a princess was awakening from a rather strange dream...


End file.
